


what right's supposed to feel like

by hudders-and-hiddles (huddersandhiddles)



Series: romance and nibblies [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Morning After, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles
Summary: Everything is wrong, but sometimes that's alright.





	what right's supposed to feel like

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I want to start cross-posting my tumblr ficlets over here, so I'm starting here and the rest are going to follow shortly. Sorry if I got your hopes up that this was something new, lol. <3

Everything is wrong.

The light rimming Patrick’s eyelids is too bright, too warm, slanting in at unfamiliar angles. The pillow beneath his head is too flat. The sheets against his skin too stiff.

He blinks against the incorrect morning sunlight, all the wrongness surrounding him coming into focus as he lifts his head and looks around. 

Oh. This isn’t his bedroom. 

It takes him a few more bleary seconds before the memories of last night come rushing back and he remembers where he is: Stevie’s. They’d come to Stevie’s for a bit of privacy.

Instead, they’d found Jake, who’d set Patrick on edge from the moment he first leaned in to kiss his… well, to kiss David hello. It’s not that Patrick had been jealous exactly. (Okay, maybe he’d been  _a little_ jealous.) But it was more that he had already been feeling pretty nervous about spending his first night with David, and now here was David’s ex—tall and overly familiar and clearly quite fit beneath that henley—to remind him of how much more experience David has in this arena and how many exes he has to which to compare Patrick.

With the help of Stevie’s bottle of whiskey, they had talked it through, working up to a place where they could each crack a few jokes about the whole situation to ease a bit of the tension. But their conversation had done nothing to help Patrick’s nerves, which had continued to build. 

They’d kissed for a while then—fairly comfortable and practiced territory at this point—but once they’d moved properly onto the bed and started shedding a few layers of clothes, his nerves had risen to a feverish peak. It was all he could do to keep his fingers from shaking as he’d reached for the button on David’s jeans, trying to summon up the bulk of his courage to appear more confident than he felt. 

Questions ran around and around his head like a cattle drive.  _Was he taking things too slowly? Too quickly? Was this what David actually wanted, or was he just going along with it? Was Patrick going to be too inexperienced for his taste? Were there things David would want that Patrick wasn’t sure he wanted to do? Things he doesn’t know how to do? Should they just stop before he could embarrass himself?_

By the time they’d slid off the last of their clothes, his heart had been pounding in his throat. He was sure David must have been able to see it there, bruising a traitorous beat against his skin.

But David—headstrong, sharp-tongued, well-armored David—had been wearing the softest, most open and honest look Patrick had ever seen, a gentle blush creeping up and down his neck to bloom across his chest and cheeks. He’d slowly looked Patrick down and back up, finally meeting his gaze again with the tiniest smirk on his lips. “Hi,” he’d said, the word a fragile, shy thing, and Patrick had realized that David was just as nervous about this as he was. That David had been telling the truth when he’d said this was, in a way, all new to him as well.

Patrick had smiled at him then and kissed him gently, and with a hand settling into the soft dip of David’s waist, he’d let all his worries go.

 

There’s a rustling beside him, and Patrick looks over to find David emerging from beneath the comforter, squinting against the sunlight. “What time is it?” he asks, his voice still heavy with sleep. 

Patrick glances at the clock on the bedside table. “Just after 7.”

“Eww.” David flops back down onto his pillow and pulls the blankets up over his face so that all Patrick can see is the disaster that is his hair. He laughs, and a muffled “Shut up,” comes from somewhere beneath the mound of fabric. It only makes him laugh more.

Under the covers though, David wriggles closer, and Patrick shifts his arm so that David can settle under it, his head pillowed on Patrick’s shoulder and an arm snaked across his chest. David presses the tiniest kiss to the patch of skin right in front of his lips, and within a minute, his breathing evens out as he drifts back to sleep.

It’s a little too warm, Patrick thinks, with all the blankets plus David piled on top of him. Their skin a little too tacky with sweat where they’re pressed together. His arm at a weird angle that cuts off a little of his circulation. The sunlight coming in through the window above the bed still a little too bright.

But it’s also more than a little perfect.

He closes his eyes and hugs David closer and lets himself drift on the morning’s tide. Because for the first time in his life, everything feels right.

  

  

  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [wild-aloof-rebel](http://wild-aloof-rebel.tumblr.com) (my Schitt's Creek blog) or [hudders-and-hiddles](http://hudders-and-hiddles.tumblr.com) (my main).


End file.
